Pair
by Princess on Ice
Summary: Anastasia and her sister Tatyanna are enjoying their day on a rink when someone else decides to cut in.


Notes: I still fully intend to do a sequel to Princess on Ice, but for now a small one shot. I had a couple of people wanting to see more of Yuri and Anastasia, and to see them skate again. So it inspired me to do this.

* * *

The public ice skating rink was busy as people of all ages skated across it. Making their way through the crowd was a giggling set of sisters. The older one chased the younger one, then the younger one would give chase. While Tatyanna Norin was excited to skate, and still held dreams of skating professionally, she was happier to have her older sister, Anastasia, skating again, with much thanks towards professional skater Yuri Plisetsky.

"I'm glad I could talk you into coming!" Tatyanna said though giggles.

"I think we both needed it. Ready?" Tatyanna squealed with delight as she was lifted over Anastasia's head. She carried her for a few seconds, then put her down before they began to weave through a small group of kids.

"You've been working so hard..." Tatyanna's smile was mischievous. Anastasia _had_ been working hard, sewing costumes and gowns since she had made three costumes for the exhibition the two sisters and Yuri had skated in. Anastasia had to turn people away as her work orders had grown.

"Yes, I have," Anastasia admitted. She truly enjoyed designing and sewing clothes, but Yuri's costumes had been a priority for her. She smiled at Tatyanna, who reached out and took her hand.

As the sisters skated, neither was aware of how quiet the rink had become. Some people had even stopped on the ice. A quiet murmur rose among the crowd. Tatyanna only saw a clear stretch of ice. "Throw me?"

Anastasia helped her sister with an assist throw, but as Tatyanna landed the jump, someone placed their hands around Anastasia's waist. She jumped in surprise and turned to see who had grabbed her. " _Yuri?"_ She was more than surprised to see him. "I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days!"

He smiled at her as they started to skate together. "I asked Victor and Yuuri if we could come back a little early." It was Anastasia's turn to squeal as she was lifted from the ice. "All that was left was conferences." He shrugged it off as though it was no big deal, though to Anastasia winning a gold medal _was_ a big deal, whether it was the first or fifth or twentieth.

As he lowered her back to the ice, he held her close. "I missed you," he admitted. "Come with me next time?"

"I have to stay with Tatyanna," Anastasia said. She looked around, her cheeks growing hot as she remembered where they were. Tatyanna did not seem to be angry that Yuri had cut in with her skating partner. She, like many others Anastasia could see, had her phone out.

"I'm going to kill her," she muttered.

"If you do that," Yuri said to her as the couple started to skate again, "you can come with me."

Anastasia laughed. "I suppose you could look at it that way," she said slowly. "And Yuuri and Victor just let you come here?" she asked.

"Well..." Anastasia laughed again as Yuri trailed off. He muttered something about ditching the two of them. She was not that surprised.

He released his grip on her somewhat reluctantly. They skated side by side, each watching to see what the other was doing, and both enjoying the other's company. They fell into place with each other, and with a wink, Yuri mouthed, "Spiral?"

She nodded and the two of them started side by side arabesque spirals. Yuri could hear Anastasia giggle as their audience cheered. "I don't think I said it," she said softly as they stopped and he reached for her again, "but I missed you, too."

She saw him smirk for just a fraction of a second as he led her into a twist lift. As he caught her midair, she heard him say, "It _is_ nice to hear it."

"Then I'll say it more often."

He lowered her but did not release her hands, instead leading her into a death spiral. She was not even sure she was laughing or not, but as the spiral ended, so did their skating. Yuri pulled her back into a standing position close to himself. She placed her hands on his chest, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. She was not aware of the other skaters hooting and clapping.

Yuri smiled back at her and said, "It's nice seeing you happy. It's almost like you're a completely different woman than the one I met before."

"And I should thank you for that," she said as she held his hand and they skated off the ice to Tatyanna. "I don't think I would have ever gotten back on the ice if it was not for you."

Yuri looked uncomfortable and turned away before she could see color rising to his cheeks. As he pulled off his skates, he said, "All of this skating has made me hungry. How about we get some dinner, the three of us? You, me, and your pixie."

Anastasia laughed. Though Victor had named Tatyanna a princess, Yuri called her a pixie. But she nodded in agreement and said, "It's a date."


End file.
